Heir to the Throne
by ohmycastiel22
Summary: AU fic. Michael Evans is growing ill and his only heir, Sam, has yet to marry. The kingdom needs a King and a Queen or there will be no heir after Sam. Michael has arranged a marriage with the princess of another kingdom; Kit Hummel. Eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

Queen-like Chapter 1/?

Rated: PG (this chapter)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or any of the character associated.

Summary: Michael Evans is growing ill and his only heir, Sam, has yet to marry. The kingdom needs a King and a Queen or there will be no heir after Sam. Michael has arranged a marriage with the princess of another kingdom; Kit Hummel.

Chapter 1

"What do you mean they're late?" Michael shouted across the throne room at his servant. He was about to jump up, throw all of the perfect, decorated tables aside and strangle said servant. "The Hummel's can _not_ be late! I am counting on the-" He started coughing hysterically and sat back down, clutching his chest.

Francine Evans, Michael's wife and the Queen, snapped her fingers and a nurse ran over to the ill king. "Sire, are you alright? What hurts?" She asked quickly, handing him a small tablet.

The kings coughing fit ceased with a few smaller coughs and he sat up, "I'm fine now, I just," he looked across the throne room at his servant and continued, "I just need to watch my temper." He breathed out.

The large door open behind the King and Queen's thrones and a shockingly blonde boy walked out. "Is she even here yet?" He asked immediately, taking a seat in the empty throne beside the king.

"Son, these things take some time." Michael smiled at the boy and reached out to pat him on the shoulder, "They're from a whole other country." he said, still smiling. He repelled his hand and brought it to his mouth as another cough escaped. Sam took a deep breath and slumped in the throne.

"Sit up, Samuel." His mother ordered. He rolled his eyes and sat up a little, still mostly slumped.

Sam let out a sigh and asked, "Weren't they supposed to be here by now anyway?" he started fiddling with the fabric on the arm of the throne and looked over at his parents.

Michael shot an angry look at Sam, "Does your impatience ever run out? If it wasn't for your insistence to not marry any of this kingdom's wome-" he broke off into another coughing fit and the same nurse rushed over, mumbling the same words again.

Sam scratched his neck and threw his head back against the throne, groaning, "What country are they from?" He asked, still impatient but mostly curious.

"Some tiny island country, it's not far off of the coast." Francine said over her husbands coughs. "They're just a tiny bit late, Honey." She offered to Sam. Sam huffed quietly and sat up, his back still slouched, "You really must work on your posture if you plan on Kit actually liking you." Francine said again.

Sam huffed again and straightened his back, he was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of a servant coming into the throne room and shouting, "They're here now!" Sam remained in the same position, only barely paying attention. Francine and Michael were both paying 100% attention to the doors.

The large doors opened and two people stepped in, they were followed by three servants and three guards. There was a silent communication between the guards behind the Evans' and the guard behind the Hummel's.

Sam let his eyes glance over and linger on the smaller figure of the two. Kit couldn't have been much shorter than himself and her figure wasn't very womanly. Her hair was short, only slightly touching her shoulders. Sam caught her eye and they locked eyes for a second before. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. Sam's lips grew dry and he sat up a little more- maybe this could actually work.

Sam's eyes flickered over to her father- King Burt. He felt a wave of panic flood through him. He had heard of their kingdom before. He had seen Burt's picture before. The Hummel's- to the best of his knowledge before today- did not have a daughter. They had a son, but he specifically remembered reading about how the queen had died before she could birth a daughter. He looked back over at Kit and then thought, _What if they did have a daughter but she was insane so they kept her a secret?_ He felt more panic flood through his body. What would she do when she found out that Sam was- as he had figured out within the first couple months of match making- gay? Sam twiddled his thumb nervously and looked back at Burt. He looked just as nervous. She really was insane.

Sam looked over to Kit and caught her eye. She smiled kindly. He couldn't help but smiled back, probably looking ridiculous because of his nerves. "Sam, why don't you get acquainted with Kit?" He heard his mothers voice ring out and he blushed. He turned to her and she winked slightly.

Sam nodded and stood up and walked down the four steps that it took to get to the ground level of the throne room. He held his hand out and bowed to Kit. She curtsied and took his hand in hers. He said in a hushed voice, "I could give you a tour of the castle." he said.

She smiled and said, "That would be nice." her voice was just a tad deeper than most girls. This could so work.

Sam smiled back at her and lead her out of the throne room and to the main hall. As soon as they were out of the throne room she asked, "Can they hear us from out here?"

Sam turned to he and shook his head, "Why?" he asked, his voice cracking. He already answered the question himself though. The was an assassination. She was going to kill him. He was going to die.

She smiled and said, "I know how you feel- so much pressure on you to marry and you just don't like any of the girls." she linked her arm around his and nestled closer. "I went through the same thing."

Sam blinked and looked down at her, "You went through the same thing? With men of course?" he asked, laughing lightly.

Kit laughed lightly and said, "No." she hesitated and said, "No, I turned down women. My real name is Kurt." She smiled up at him.

He shook his head, still barely understanding. They started walking down the hall and she said, "I'm a guy."

Sam raised an eyebrow and blinked, "Your name is Kurt."

She- He laughed, it _was_ a masculine laugh and Sam bit his bottom lip, "Yes my name is Kurt." he grabbed Sam's hand. "I can prove it."

Sam's heart pounded, he looked around and took a slow breath, "So let me get this straight-" Kurt laughed lightly, Sam smiled, "You're a guy," He nodded, "You're name is Kurt," he nodded again, "and you're posing as a girl?" he nodded again.

"It's really more innocent then it sounds." He said, "We had the same problem- presented with women to marry, expected to produce an heir to the throne but obviously we couldn't." He laughed lightly and said, "I, for one, had a kind of scandalous fling with one of the servants. No one found out but he committed suicide at the thought of my father finding out. That when I told him- my father- that I was gay. He was more understanding than I expected, considering that the lineage was at stake." he took a small breath, "That's when he came up with this brilliant idea. See, everyone basically knows about how you couldn't find a 'suitable' wife so I assumed that you were gay too. He made it seem as though I was a long lost twin sister of Kurt and we got a guy to replace my place was prince." He smiled brightly up at Sam.

Sam blinked at him, "But how are _we_ going to produce an heir?" he asked.

His heart dropped, Kurt stared up at him, gaping slightly, "I, uhm… I didn't think of that." he said in a small voice, obviously embarrassed.

Sam grabbed Kurt's hand and smiled, "It's okay. We'll figure something out."


	2. Chapter 2

Heir to the Throne: Chapter 2/?

Rated: PG (this chapter)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or any of the character associated.

Summary: Michael Evans is growing ill and his only heir, Sam, has yet to marry. The kingdom needs a King and a Queen or there will be no heir after Sam. Michael has arranged a marriage with the princess of another kingdom; Kit Hummel.

Chapter 2

It wasn't that Sam didn't like Kurt. No, he liked him. He _definitely _liked him, he 'saved' him from having to marry a girl and that was awesome but no he was in a worse position. He had to produce at least one child to succeed him with his… 'wife' and so far he didn't see any obvious solutions to that problem.

He sighed and leaned his head against his hand, looking over at… 'Kit' as 'she' took a small bite of mashed potatoes. Kurt had this strange kind of delicacy about him, the gracefulness of how he did… anything seemed completely natural. Sam licked his lips and looked down the long table at his father who caught his eye and smiled.

This was a tradition, eating dinner with your fiancée or… fiancé. It was a kind of welcoming feast of sorts, the chefs had been working all day on this feast and the large dining room table was covered in an intricate table cloth and probably about thirty different large platter of food. Sam looked down at the other end of the table and spotted Kurt's Father's who was making conversation with Sam's mom.

"So… how long will you be staying?" Sam snapped his head up and looked over at his Father, his question was directed at Burt.

Burt swallowed the food that he was currently chewing and said, "Not too long, I'll come back up for the wedding. I'm just a little tired for the journey."

"Of course, of course. When dinner is over I'll have someone show you to your room. I hope you find it suitable." Michael said, clapping his hands together decisively.

Burt nodded and said, "That would be great." He paused and said "Actually, I'm pretty full now." He stood up and some guard immediately came to his side, follow by a servant who bowed and lead him off to the closest staircase to the kitchen.

Sam felt pretty full himself and stood up as well, "I'll be taking my leave now too, goodnight." He nodded at both of his parents.

Michael raised a hand and said, "Just a second, Sam. I'd like a word with you." He turned to Kurt, "I trust you showed Kit your room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam nodded and said, "I did." He smiled at Kurt and he stood up, bowing and uttering a quick, "The meal was great." and rushing upstairs.

Sam turned back to his parents and Michael blurted out, "How do you like her?" he smiled and raised both eyebrows curiously.

Sam looked away and said, "I like her fine, she's beautiful and she has a great personality." he blushed lightly.

Francine smiled and began, "She's not like the others then? 'Too stuck up and…' What was it that you said?" She trailed of and crossed her eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes and asked, "Bitter. And, no, she's not like the others." He shrugged and took a step back, "So, if you don't mind I'm going to go upstairs and join her now. Goodnight." He turned around and headed upstairs quickly.

Sam walked down a long hallway with newly polished wood floors and a high ceiling. He began to whistle a random tune and counted the number of paintings until he got to his room, something he had to do ever since he could remember in order to find his room. He had shared his painting trick with Kurt and hoped that he had remembered it, but Kurt seemed smart enough to not even have to remember a silly children's trick in order to remember something like that.

He smiled a bit at the thought and opened the door. His heart pounded, there Kurt stood, no longer dressed in a fancy gown and covered in accessories but pulling on a pair of pants and wearing a button down grey sleep shirt. His hair wasn't as long either, Sam bit his bottom lips and noted that it was definitely a wig.

Kurt turned around and saw Sam, he blushed lightly and said, "Hello." he smiled and rested his arms at his sides when he was done dressing, "I… uhm… I hope you don't mind, I just set up some stuff in the bathroom. My moisturizing routine. It's… essential to keep… my skin… are you okay?"

Sam snapped back to attention, he had been looking all of Kurt. His hair, his newly exposed arms, his feet, his hands, his face, everything. "Oh… oh, no I don't mind. There's tons of space in here." He smiled and walked toward Kurt, "And it's your room too now." He ran a hand along Kurt's cheek, his skin was smooth and perfect.

Kurt smiled and said, "Right, I keep forgetting." he leaned into Sam touch and stepped closer to him, "I didn't notice before, but you have… extremely attractive muscles." He blushed and ran along one of Sam's biceps.

Sam blushed and said, "I'm pretty athletic." He met Kurt's eyes and smiled sweetly before taking a step back. "I'm going to get changed." he muttered, walking off to the bathroom.

Sam grabbed a pair of pajama pants and slid into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and noted just how much he was blushing. He smiled lightly and saw a whole small vanity table that Kurt had set up, it really didn't take up much space, Sam was sure he would have looked over it if Kurt hadn't mentioned it. He took off his heavy day clothes and threw them in a hamper in the corner of the bathroom. He pulled on the pajama pants and made his way out to the bedroom again.

He opened the door and saw That Kurt was sitting on the side of the bed, playing with the ends of the comforter. Sam smiled at Kurt and walked toward the bed, throwing himself down on it and lifting the covers to get under them. Kurt did the same and sighed contently.

Sam blushed and scooted a bit closer to Kurt, "You're really handsome." Sam blurted out, still blushing very deeply.

Kurt blushed and brought a hand to Sam's cheek, brushing it lightly, "Thank you, you are too." he said, meeting Sam's gaze for a second.

Sam smiled and asked, "Do you mind if I kiss you? I've never kissed a bo-"

"Go for it." Kurt interrupted, distracted by Sam's lips to want to protest at all.

Sam leaned forward and sealed their lips together. He blushed heavily and felt Kurt's tongue poking lightly at his lips. He granted him entry and Kurt's tongue was suddenly all over his mouth. Sam leaned back to take a breath and pressed his forehead against Kurt's who had tried to follow Sam's mouth out of the kiss and was now blushing intensely.

Sam smiled and grabbed one of Kurt's hands.

They spent the rest of their conscious hours talking and randomly kissing until they both fell asleep, Sam first and then Kurt laying his head on Sam's chest and relaxing against him.


End file.
